There are many problems to be solved when making a good connector.
The connector must have sufficient mass to ensure that the rod penetrates therein, but it must not have a large mass since an excessively heavy connector is also excessively expensive.
The connector must ensure adequate contact pressure on the contact rod at the male end of the connector.
The connector must be designed in such a manner as to guide the contact rod during a connector closure operation regardless of the changes in vertical position of the overhead conductor due to changes in atmospheric conditions.
The connector must be shaped so as to distribute the electric field evenly and avoid glow discharges.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention meet all of the above-mentioned requirements.